An image forming apparatus conveys a sheet-like medium (hereinafter collectively referred to as “sheet”) such as paper and forms an image on the sheet. The image forming apparatus includes a plurality of rollers arranged along a conveyance path. The plurality of rollers may convey the sheet in a deflected state. The rotation speeds of the plurality of rollers are changed according to the size of the sheet. In this way, the deflection amount of the sheet is adjusted.
However, tolerance exists in the plurality of rollers. Thus, in a case in which the rotation speed of the roller is changed according to the diameter of the roller, the deflection amount after adjustment may be excessive or insufficient. As a result, the conveyance state of the sheet is unstable, which may lead to an image defect on the sheet.
In recent years, the diameter of the roller has become smaller due to the downsizing of apparatus. In this case, the problem of the excess and/or deficiency of the deflection amount, after adjustment, becomes significant. Thus, there is a possibility that image defects on a sheet may occur more frequently.